


Thanks, but you smell like fish

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus isn't always terrible, Cute, Fluff, Mituna Week, Mituna's Accident, Multi, Pre-Accident Mituna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Day one! Panel rewrite. You hate Meenah, but hey, she got you out of dealing with Cronus. My memory is a lil foggy, but eh, did my best





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ones short, but the rest will be longer

You had to admit, despite your platonic hatred for the girl, Meenah did save your yellow clad ass from a rant. A rant from an angry Cronus. An angry, annoying Cronus that you already apologized to.

The fact that he kept talking, blaming you for his lack of dates and hot chicks was really starting to piss you off, and the angrier you get, the less sense your mind makes, the louder the screams get, and the worse your constant headache is.

So even if you hate her, Meenah's arrival did shut up the violet seadweller, and that, you're a little thankful for. Only a little, cause the fact that she's talking to you is pretty annoying. And ew, she reeks of fish.

Screaming profanities at her after she just got done helping you might not be the best course of action, but fuck it, already started, why stop now?

After brushing you off, she struts away, off to find someone who'd be dumb enough to join her ghost army. For you, it's back to the board, gotta practice grinding on rails so you and Latula can skateboard together later, and you don't have to hold her back.


End file.
